In Death's Grasp
by SmolderingEMBERS-of-A-brokenHearT
Summary: What if Anakin wasn't having nightmares about his mother in AOTC? What if ObiWan was having them too? What if there was something the Jedi couldn't beat? Ever. Well, let's find out! Please r&r. ObiOcAni pairing. Yes, a love triangle in this dark time.
1. On Naboo

Does Anyone Know?

Summary: While on Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi meets a young girl who is struggling to realize what she is living for. Can he help her find a reason to live?

Note: Points of View change, i hope they're clear, but if not, please leave a review.

Default Chapter

"Master, I've never been here before!" Anakin said, eagerly trailing behind me.

"Well, stay close," I replied warily. "It's not as safe as it seems."

As we approached a palace, I began to talk to the security guards.

"How are you going to check who is at the celebration?"

"Well, um, sir---" A man, called Pacheco stumbled across his words.

"How are you going to make sure it's safe?"

"We were going to-----"

"So, do you have a plan or not? Who's going to be protecting the queen? Who's going to watch the doors? Who will-----"

"We have it planned sir, but only Captain Typho knows the details." Pacheco finally interjected. I had a strict order, and this messed things up, which ticked me off a bit.

"Very well." I finally mumbled. "Anakin, we'll have to find the captain then."

I walked away, expecting to hear Anakin's questions. When I didn't, I spun around quickly, fearing something had happened to him. The only reason I took responsibility for such a nuisance was because Qui-Gon begged me to with his last breaths.

I admit, I am very jealous of the boy. I, who had been training with Qui-Gon for as long as I could remember, I who had saved him many times, I who had always listened with eager ears and obeyed his every command, did not even get a good bye as we parted for the last time. Instead, my master asks me to take care of the boy because he's the 'Chosen One'. Does it matter? I was like his son, and he did not even say goodbye.

Not only that, but the way Padme looks at him. The way she ruffles his hair like he's a little boy, the way she talks to him like a mother. The way she treats him like a friend. She's beautiful, and all she can look at is him! It's absurd! I'm ignored and abandoned and not spared even a glance.

Yet, I still worry for him as if he were my brother. How could I despise him so much, but regard him with such care? Even now, as my eyes scan my surroundings, all I can think about is if he's alright! It's strange, and not like me. I'm attached to this child and I'm not. I care for him, but I don't.

I walked around for a moment before discovering a winding alley way that was sure to have grabbed his attention. Every turn I took led to a worse part of Naboo. The houses were worse, and there was crying and screaming issuing from almost every home. All I could think about was Anakin. What if he had done something absurd like walked in trying to help? It was just the kind of thing he would do.

Finally, I ran around one last corner before being led to what looked like some sort of main street. All around were people trying to make the best of a life that had been ruined by some sort of intolerance. I found Anakin, spotting him in a dark, short alley talking to some girl that was slightly older than him.

"Anakin, where did you think you were going?"

"I was being a Jedi!" He proclaimed. "I was helping and protecting those who couldn't help themselves."

"What happened to your arm?" I asked, noticing that his right arm was sporting a large purple bruise.

"I saved Kyra from Keenan Zem." He stated.

"And who are they?"

"I'm Kyra sir, and if you think I'm a bad influence, I understand, and I can leave now." The brown eyed girl stated blankly. There was no tone, no hint of disappointment. This disturbed me.

"Kyra, huh?" I asked, as if making up my mind. I was wondering what this Keenan Zem was doing to Kyra, and if I were in a position to make her leave and still call myself a Jedi.

"Kyra Renz." The girl said.

"Help her up, Anakin, we're taking her with us."

"No, sir, I can't." She said. "I can't leave. Mr. Zem will be too angry. I can't leave."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know sir."

"Anakin?"

"He ran away, Obi-Wan."

"You will call me master." I said, feeling my temper rise slightly. I had to remain in control. I had to be strong. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing." Kyra replied. She was so apathetic was now bothering me. Was this how she was, or was she forced into this?

"That's not true!" Anakin exclaimed. "I saw him!"

"No you didn't." She replied sternly, sounding serious. I was stunned at the sudden show of emotion. "Because he doesn't do anything to me."

"Yes he does," Anakin said softly. "He hurts you."

"No he doesn't!" She exclaimed. She tried to run, but I grabbed her collar, forcing her to stop.

"Kyra, does he hit you?"

"No. Get your fucking hands off of me!"

"Kyra does he hit you?"

"Help! Help!" She screamed. "Someone help me! Please!"

A tall man with a bloodied lip approached us.

"Kyra?" He asked. "You need to come home now."

"Yes, Mr. Zem." She said. It clicked. He was bleeding because Anakin fought him. Anakin was bruised because Zem tried to hurt him too.

"Did you touch him?" I asked, pointing to Anakin. "Did you touch my cousin?"

"No, I'm sorry, I was just coming to get my niece."

"Well, he knows your name, and he knows what you look like and he claims that you gave him that bruise. So I ask again; Did you hurt him?"

"I never touched your stupid cousin, now can I leave?"

"How is Kyra related to you again?" I asked.

"She's my niece." He looked at her with a malicious gleam in his eye. He yanked her arm, and she let out a cry of pain. "And she knows not to talk to strangers."

"Don't touch her!" I shouted.

People were stopping to watch, but only briefly. It seemed to be a normality.

"Don't you tell me what to do with my life!" He spat.

"You can yell at me, but I won't let you beat me the way you beat her." I said, finding strength in the thought of what good I was doing. I could be saving this girl's life!

A fist headed towards my mouth, but I dodged it, punching him from underneath his jaw. His teeth slammed together with a deafening _crack_ and he spit out blood.

"You bitch! You told him!"

"I didn't, I swear, it wasn't me!" She said, as he slapped her. I punched him again, and he finally let go of Kyra.

I punched him one more time from the side and he fell to the ground, clearly unconscious. I looked at Anakin, who looked at Kyra who---- was running away!

We quickly pursued her on foot, until we cornered her in an alley.

"Please leave me alone!" She cried desperately. "Please!" Then, she started coughing. She seemed to be loosing control of herself, her body was going limp, until she passed out on the ground.


	2. Thoughts

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in an incredibly uncomfortable chair with Anakin leaning against my shoulder, still asleep. I looked around, we were in the Jedi Medical Establishment. The very best on the planet. I looked in the clear glass walls and saw the girl, Kyra lay on the white bed. The only sign of life of was the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest.

I looked at Anakin. He was so much more brave than I would have been. He does what a Jedi is supposed to, and he has no experience at all. He is already exceeding me in the ideals and the religious aspects of the Force, and I have no idea that he will quickly catch on the physical aspects of it.

"Obi-Wan, is this that girl Ani met?" Padme walked in hurriedly. I was glad that someone else was taking interest in her. I did not want to take responsibility she might cause.

"Yes, her name is Kyra Renz." I replied. "I think there are things about her we don't know. There has to be more than an abusive home behind this. She talks with no emotion. Like she doesn't want to live."

"Maybe I should talk to her, you know, she if we can be friends." She said, sitting next to Anakin, and stroking his head gently. I like the way she thinks. It's always generous and kind. I am jealous, and mean, and selfish. Sometimes I wish we could be together to balance things out and----- but I can't think that way. If there's one thing I learned from Qui-Gon it's that love is a don't ask don't tell. As long as no one asks the Jedi Council, they can't say no, but that doesn't mean love doesn't hurt.

I watched her intently. Her every move was filled with grace and beauty, her every breath seemed to give me life. After a moment of an extraordinary peace and silence, Anakin twitched and woke up.

"Where's Kyra?"

"In there," Padme pointed to the sleeping girl. "She's asleep."

"When will she wake up?" Anakin turned to face me.

"I don't know." I said. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "She's probably tired."

I looked back into the room, where she seemed to be contently sleeping. Something about her intrigued me. I am a Jedi, but even I am still sheltered to so many dark things in the world. I find myself wondering what kind of nightmares are plaguing her under her calm exterior.

"Master Kenobi, she is beginning to wake up." A hovering droid said, breaking my thoughts. My first thought was, I'm not a master, then I remembered that day...

"Thank you." I said. Anakin was already halfway in the room. I stood up and walked behind Padme to the sleeping girl.

Now as we approached her bed, I realized that she was covered in rather, violent bruises.

"Excuse me, Master Kenobi, Senator Amidala, I think I need to share the results of our medical exam."

"What about me?" Anakin asked.

"Obi-Wan, I'll stay here with Ani. You go ahead." Padme said. She was babying him so much it was irritating me.

"Alright." I said, after clenching my jaw several times, causing a vein to bulge a bit on the side of my head.

I followed the droid out of the door.

"So, let's hear it."

"Well, besides the minor injuries, we found some highly disturbing injuries."

I raised one skeptic eyebrow.

"She seems to have been sexually assaulted."

"By that man?" I asked, my temper rising quickly. He raped her?

"No, the man that was caught, none of his DNA was found. It belonged to someone else who can not be identified at the moment."

"So someone raped her?" I asked, calming down a bit. However, in my mind, rape was the worst crime. It violates and it forces responsibility. "Is she pregnant?"

"No, none of the cells combined."

I sighed.

"Thank you, very much."

The droid flew away, and I whispered in Padme's ear what I had been told. She had an aroma about her that enticed me, calling me to my 'male instincts'. But my Jedi ideals were above that, so I pulled away from her quickly, as fast as I could.

"That's terrible!" She said, her face in pure shock. "What could have happened to her?"

"Who knows, hopefully she'll tell us on her own time."

"I think she's waking up."

I watched as she began to stir.

We explained the events of the other day to her, Anakin hanging on her every word, waiting for some sort of amusement. I continued to try and put the pieces together, becoming more and more annoyed that I couldn't figure out what happened to her. Finally, I gave up, and tried asking her when we were alone.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked apathetically.

"Why are you like this? Why don't you care?"

"Should I care?" She asked, looking at me. "Should I enjoy myself when I know I'm going back on the street?"

"You're not going back on the street." He said. "Master Yoda believes that you..."

"Who's Yoda?"

"He is the strongest Jedi to ever live. He has answers to almost every question. And he also believes that you have the highest amount of mediclorians that he has ever seen."

"Mediclorians?"

"Yes, they give life to everything, they give Jedi their powers."

"Okay, so?" I asked. "Everyone knows that your special school only takes toddlers."

"He wants to make an exception."

"Why?"

"Because he wants someone to teach you."

"Why?"

"Because he believes that with the right instruction you can become the most powerful Jedi in the world."

"I don't want to be a Jedi."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll feel trapped, and there's no way out. There's no way to be Jedi and to be free." She sighed. All she wanted was freedom. But she couldn't make it like that. That's not how it would work.

"Kyra, you have potential beyond anyone's." I said, sitting on her bed. "You need to wake up and use it, because one day the whole galaxy will be looking for the Chosen One, and you won't be there. I know you've been let down. Do you really want an entire galaxy of people feeling like that because you wanted to be free?"

"Well, what if I'm not the Chosen One?" She snapped. "I won't be letting anyone down, but I'll be wasting your time."

"Yoda has requested that you train with Anakin and I for the time being." I said, standing up. "You don't have to believe me, but you do have to be there."


	3. To Corellia

Chapter 3

The day had come. I watched from outside and studied the product of our hard labor. The result? One of the best prepared padawans I have ever seen. Anakin and I have been training with Kyra since the day she got out of the hospital, and we have warmed up to her quite a bit. She has even helped me overcome my tensions with Anakin, and after talking, it turns out that he felt like he was being babied and he wanted to grow up.

However, Anakin and I have spilled our issues, but we still haven't heard a thing from her about her feelings. Once in awhile, we'll all be meditating, and she'll become so relaxed and so clear minded, that I'll be able to search inside her soul and actually see things that have happened to her. For example, yesterday might have been the most important time. We were in the training chambers meditating, and I wait until I feel her relax, then, when I was sure Anakin was peeping into my thoughts, I tried to enter hers.

What I saw is something I will never forget. I zoomed into a different time when she was younger.

"Mr. Zem, who are they?"

"They're friends of mine." The man said. The faces were shadowed, like she didn't want to remember. They all sat down to dinner and as Kyra was eating, she cringed, and as if I were her, I felt a hand going up the inside of her leg, it was sickening.

Another picture, a different time, and a different place. She looked a bit older, the exact same as when we had first met her.

"Look, I am so sick of your shit!" She cried.

"He's paying good money, and you have to give him a good time." Keenan Zem yelled.

"I am so tired of being your whore." She spat.

Then it clicked. She wasn't raped. She was sold. Keenan Zem was selling her as a prostitute for other men.

Not wanting to know more, I left her thoughts to guard the memory of the time I was on patrol and lost the criminal group because I had to go the bathroom in the bushes.

Now, as I watch the Jedi Council briefs Kyra before assigning her to her new master. I wonder what things will be like without her. I wonder if we will ever see her again. I wonder if she will remember us next time we meet.

Suddenly, the doors whooshed open and she walked out.

"How did it go?"

"Well."

"Who is your master?" I asked, following her as she walked away.

"Master Galia."

My heart fell.

"I leave to start my training on her home planet tonight." She said blankly.

"Tonight?"

"Family reunion, and it's tomorrow morning."

"You'll be traveling all night though."

"This is the future you and Anakin gave me." She said, turning to look at me. Her eyes were dancing with a fire that I did not understand. Did she want to leave us? Were we boring her? "And I'm thankful for it, even if you're not."

"I'm not trying to stop you, but aren't you upset that we may never see each other again?"

"No, because I know that we will see each other again." She replied.

"But what if we don't?"

"We will."

She walked away to start packing I guess.

"I think she'll be happy." Anakin said as we watched her jet depart. "She wants to be a Jedi."

"She still has a long way to go before she's a Jedi, my young padawan." I said, sounding like a Master.

"But she wants to be a Jedi, so she'll make it." Anakin repeated. Yes, she was very talented, but she was too humble. Unlike Anakin, she didn't want to use her powers as much. She didn't want to show off. There is a certain medium between the two, which I think I have found. Yes. I don't believe I am cocky, but I am not so shy either. I know what must be done, and I will do it.

I tried to imagine Kyra training with Adi Gallia. It seemed to work. It seemed a good match. I just hope everything goes well for her. Another mistake could ruin her future.


	4. Even Masters Get Nightmares

Chapter 4

_"Please, Kyra, you can do it, I know you can!"_

_"It's too strong!" Kyra's face twisted into a wince. "I'm trying as hard as I can."_

_Adi Gallia's voice echoed,_

_"Kyra, focus, think, you can do it, just break away."_

_A scream. A pool of blood. Darkness._

I woke up quickly in a heavy night sweat.

Another nightmare.

I hadn't seen Kyra for four years, since she left to train on Corellia with her new master, Adi Gallia. Recently, I had started having nightmares that they were being tortured, each getting more and more detailed and more and more violent. Anakin had begun having terrible nightmares too, but I don't think they're of Kyra.

I can't imagine why I keep having nightmares about Kyra if I haven't seen her in so long. I can hardly remember her face when I'm awake, but as soon as I go to sleep it's the same thing.

"Master, you were having a nightmare again?"

"Yes, Anakin, in fact I was."

"About what?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Besides, it would only be a worry. To both of us." I replied. I wasn't exactly eager to talk to Anakin. Every time I tried, it had been a disaster! He was becoming quite a moody teenager, and more and more bothersome by the second. I worry about him more than I do my nightmares about Kyra and Adi Gallia. But after this, I feel that I can no longer avoid talking to Master Yoda about this.

"Anakin, I must talk to Master Yoda. I want you to stay here and practice your lightsaber technique."

"Do I get to use my lightsaber?" He asked eagerly.

"After you tried to spinning attack?" I asked. "I don't think so, that was a disaster."

"Fine." He fumed, walking out. I took a glance at the surrounding apartment decorations just in case. I would know if he used his lightsaber.

I pulled on my robes and walked out.

"Jedi Kenobi!" Yoda cackled. "Very please to see you I am."

"Thank you master."

"In search of advice you are?"

"Yes, master, I have been having disturbing dreams lately."

"Of what?"

"Of Master Gallia and her padawan."

"Mmm." Yoda chuckled. "A deep friendship you have with the padawan, yes?"

"Yes, master, indeed." I said. I thought of the vision. One of them was seriously hurt. Maybe it was foreboding. I watched his yellow green eyes as he thought.

"Worried for them, you are? Having nightmares, just like your own padawan?"

"Anakin has told me nothing of his nightmares."

"Less attention you should dedicate to these nightmares, and more to your padawan." Yoda replied. He wasn't directly reprimanding me, but it was obvious that he wasn't pleased with my actions. I hated disappointment more than anger, it was an emotion I could not handle.

"Yes master. But is there anything, absolutely _anything_ that will stop these visions?"

"Only your soul holds the answer to that question. Once at rest are your emotions, then also at rest your mind will be."

"Thank you, master." I walked out. Instead of thinking about Anakin, my thoughts and emotions were still on the vision. I stopped walking down the silent corridors and looked out a plate glass window as the morning sun just broke over the tall buildings. A new morning.


	5. Anakin Doesn't Read

Chapter 5

I entered the familiar apartment and saw Anakin reading a book on one of the red, wine colored arm chairs.

"Since when do you read?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, master, just trying to keep up with my studies." He replied.

"Since when do you wear my reading glasses?"

"_Your _reading glasses?" He asked, pulling them off. "I had no idea these were _your _glasses. Besides, I was um, you know, hoping some of your wit would rub off on me I guess."

"Really?" I asked, almost feeling flattered. "Well, let's get to training then. Have you meditated yet?"

"No."

"Well, we can go sit on the balcony then. The weather is nice." I offered.

"I can do it right here."

"You can't _properly_ meditate in an armchair." I replied.

"I can."

"Come on, I'll meet you on the balcony." I replied.

About ten minutes later, I felt Anakin's presence on the gated balcony.

"That took awhile." I said, opening my right eye and watching him sit down.

"I wasn't really in the mood."

This agitated me, but soon, I was again relaxed and calm. I was beginning to breathe in a normal, slow rhythm, then, the visions again.

_"Master, please wake up!"_

_Kyra started coughing, over and over._

_"Someone will help you, don't worry. Someone will save you."_

_"Please, master, don't leave me." Kyra whispered. "Don't. I can't make it. I can't do it."_

_Another scream._

"Master!" Anakin said quickly, breaking my thoughts. "I can't stand meditating!"

"Why not?" I asked shakily.

"Because it's... boring."

"It's alright. You don't fully understand it yet. Soon, it will become relaxing. It will help you concentrate and focus your strengths." I said, giving him the speech we both knew so well by now. I stood up, today was not a good day for meditating. "Keep going, you need it more than I do."

Anakin stood up anyway.

"Master, aren't you going to stay?"

"No, I need to clean up."

"Well, maybe we should meditate a bit longer."

"Are you stalling?" I asked.

"Me? Stalling? No. Why would I be stalling?" Anakin asked quickly. "I didn't do anything while you were out."

I walked in, and looked around. Everything seemed in order. The chairs were in the same place, the table still had it's legs, the counter tops were fine, and the armchair still had the duct tape on it. Wait!

"Anakin, why is there duct tape on my armchair?"

"Because I kept missing when I was doing lightsaber throwing practice." He winced a bit.

"I told you not to use your lightsaber!" I exclaimed.

"What was I supposed to do? Use the lamp?"

"Well, not the lamp, but I see that's broken to, so you could have!"

"I tried to tell you it was a bad idea for me to practice!"

"When?" I snapped. "You don't talk to me at all anymore, only when you're trying to be lazy and get out of practicing."

"_YOU_ don't listen!"

I stopped. It was exactly what Master Yoda had warned me about. He told me I wasn't listening.

"Anakin, have you been having nightmares?"

"Why should I tell you?" He said, crossing his arms defiantly. He plopped onto the navy suede sofa and put his booted feet on the glass table I cleaned, sending small chunks of mud everywhere.

"Because you said I don't listen, well I haven't exactly been talking to you either." I replied, sitting on the destroyed chair. The tape made an odd squeaking noise under my weight.

"Jedi don't have nightmares."

"Ah, the usual excuse." I replied. "I would have said the exact same thing when I was your age. Only a real Jedi realizes weakness."

"Weakness is a problem. It should be eliminated."

"That's a very absolute way of looking at it. I think weakness should be helped. It should be changed into strength, it should be developed."

"It takes time to develop it, and time could be better used training the strong."

"Well, I have been having nightmares." I finally said.

"About what?"

"Do you remember Kyra?"

"Yeah. Of course. She was my best friend!" Anakin said, still a bit touchy and sore about the whole thing.

"Well, I've been having nightmares about her, and I have talked to Master Yoda, and he says that I should be paying more attention to your studies than my nightmares."

"What's been happening to her?" He asked quietly, looking down.

"She's being tortured. I think Adi Gallia is dead."

He looked up.

"We have to go help her!"

"Anakin, we don't even know where she is!" I replied. "Be reasonable about this. It can't work out. We have things to do, and we can't go chasing her around the galaxy, no matter how much I would like to."

"I can ask her friends where she went. I really can!" Anakin said. "You know, the other padawans. I know that Skye Blintze knows."

"Skye?" I asked quickly. "Not that little blond girl you got drunk and, well, you know..."

"Made love to?"

"Yeah." I replied quickly. "I'll ask her. Tell me where to find her."

"Fine. Everyone knows you're in no danger of getting laid." Anakin replied haughtily.

"Just because she wasn't a Jedi doesn't mean... never mind, just tell me where to find her."


	6. Boss, Adorn, and the Ice Joint

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Star Wars characters (i.e.-Anakin, Obi-Wan, Adi Gallia, ect.) however, Kyra Renz, Skye Blintze, Adorn Gabbet, and Boss are my original characters. I hope you'll read on to find out about them!**

**P.S.- Thanks to ice-maiden9191 for reviewing. Thank you for your helpful comments, I hope this chapter is more descricptive than the previous, because if not, I need to work SO MUCH harder. **

**P.P.S- Publishing should be slowing down on all my stories, especially Beautiful because school exams and stuff are limiting me to only being able to write on the weekends, if I can manage then. So please, keep reading, and I hope I leave you wanting to read the next chapter. According to my hits, not really. people only read chapter 1 :(

* * *

**

Chapter 6

I approached the dormitory that belonged to Skye Blintze. There was loud music inside the room, and it took almost five minutes for someone to answer the door. It was a boy, a padawan I recognized from passing him in the Temple.

"Master Kenobi! Shit!" He buttoned his pants quickly, pulled on his tunic shirts and ran out.

"Torin!" A girl cried after him. "Who is it?" She walked to the door in what I presumed was some other man's tunic considering it was much too large for her.

"Skye Blintze?" I asked solemnly.

"Yeah, who are you?" Her voice was squeaky and she looked rather mousy. Her hair was in long blond oily chunks. She obviously hadn't showered in a really long time.

"I'm Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Oh, yeah, hey how's Ani?"

"Fine." I replied quickly. "Are you familiar with Kyra Renz?"

"Hey, yeah, Adi Gallia's chick right?"

"If you mean her padawan yes." I had no idea that there were people this corrupt within the order.

"Hey, look, I ain't no Jedi, so you can't be houndin' on my for my ethics and crap." She said quickly. "I just give 'em what they want, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah." I said. "Do you know where Kyra was going on her last mission?"

"Yeah, hey, would you pay me if I----"

"Which planet?" I asked quickly. Even if I weren't a Jedi, I'm not sure I'd look to her for pleasure. She wasn't very appealing to the human eye, and her voice and attitude drove me insane!

"Yeah, some place I never heard of called Nerboath. You know, big on drugs, sex, gangs."

"Sounds like your kinda town. You've never been there?"

"Never. There was some person or being they were looking for, you know Boss."

"Never heard of it."

"Well, this guy, he calls himself Boss, has been running this drug ring gang act for awhile and they got inside, you know what I'm saying?"

I nodded.

"Wells, Kyra comes to me one days and she's all 'Hey Skye ya know the place called Ice Joint?' and I was all 'No, never been.'. Pretty weird stuff."

"Ice Joint?"

"Yeah, that was the name of it."

"Okay, The Ice Joint on Nerboath. Who runs it?"

"Some crony of Boss, you know?"

"Got a name for me?"

"Uh, yeah, I wrote it down somewhere in case I needed another joint and stuff, oops,I _mean_ in case Kyra needed some help."

I followed her into the messy dorm. Everywhere I looked there was some piece of female undergarments.

"Yeah, the names uh, hang on it's right here. You know, sometimes I can't even read my own handwriting. He's called Adorn Gabbet."

"Thank you, Skye. Now, clean yourself up, and cut the whole Well Fare Case act. You could make it on your own."

"Whatever you say, chief. But those Jedi mind tricks don't work on me. How could I run this business if they did?"

* * *

Anakin and I left for Nerboath as soon as possible. We didn't bother to pack anything, something I'm sure we'll regret. 

"Anakin, we're going to be dealing with a completely different type of people."

"I know."

"It's all about being smooth and knowing what they want to hear."

"I know."

"You have to take this seriously because we're going undercover, and if it didn't work for Adi Gallia and Kyra then it's not going to be easy."

"I know."

"Would you quit being so apathetic?"

"Yes, master."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing master."

"Can you say anything original? You know, make an original sentence?"

"Are you upset that I slept with Skye three years ago?" He asked.

"Oh for Chrissake, is that what this is about?"

"Are you?"  
"No. Although I must say, I would have thought you would have gone for someone with a little more... class."

"I was drunk."

"So was I, but you know Adi Gallia is much better looking that her." Crap. "We were both quite drunk, and still padawans, so... oh shit." I finally mumbled, giving up.

"Master Gallia?" Anakin asked. "But you said that _she_ wasn't a Jedi."

"Well, what would you have thought if you had known that it was Master Gallia?"

"I won't tell anyone."

"Good. Because it would mean losing two of the best Jedi Masters in the order." I reminded him.

"One of the best."

"Well, I'm flattered Anakin, but Master Gallia has lots of skills that I will never have."

"Who said I was talking about you?"

* * *

**Just thought I'd throw in a touch of Anakin's 'humor'. Things will start to heat up a bit between Obi-Wan and Anakin. Not like that though. I don't write slash. **

**So please, gets on knees and begs PLEASE read the next chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASe, if you hate the story, tell me in a review and tell me why!**


	7. Just Flying In Circles

Chapter 7

I continued to fly around the coordinates of the planet Nerboath. I couldn't find the planet anywhere. Skye had sworn by these coordinates and I knew that they were right. They had to be. I slammed my fist against the white dashboard of the ship.

Anakin woke up quickly in his chair, almost hitting the ceiling, I swear.

"What was that about?"

"I can't find the damn planet."

"So?"

"I also haven't slept in two days."

"Why not?"

"Because you have been doing absolutely nothing and someone has to keep this thing running."

"Well, why didn't you just wake me up?"

"Because... because... well just take over now. The coordinates are programmed in so just keep the ship flying." I said, already eagerly walking towards the small bunks.

"Uh, master, I think you should wake up." Anakin cried from the cockpit.

I groaned, before trudging through the thin passages of the small space craft. The bright white blinded my eyes, making it hard to concentrate on much of anything at all, let alone the difficult task of even finding the planet Nerboath let alone the Ice Joint and Adorn Gabbet.

"What Anakin?"  
"Well, we got an invitation to land on the planet."

"What planet there's nothing there."

"Well, um, we have two options, land or they destroy our ship and kill us." Anakin shrugged. "Not too sure 'bout you, but I think we should land."

"Yeah." I nodded my head and ran my fingers through my hair, then scratched my thin beard.

After a few more transmissions, our scanners suddenly detected the planet, and we could see it.

"They must have some sort of cloaking shield." I groaned. High tech mobsters. Great. I got dressed in a long leather coat, black pants, a black tunic and put on black boots. I tucked my lightsaber on the inside of my left boot and took over the controls while Anakin got dressed. He came out in a similar outfit, but with a do-rag and sunglasses. I couldn't help but snicker.

"You look a bit ridiculous." I finally said.

"Why?"

"Lose the bandanna."

"Why?"

"Because it makes you look like an idiot!" I finally exploded.

He undid it, and then looked rather slick with the sunglasses. I carried a regular blaster pistol on the inside of my jacket just in case and Anakin carried a small pocket knife. I think it was more menacing on him.

I stood waiting for the exit ramp to unfold. I expected to see men in gangster rags with blaster rifles. Boy was I surprised.

"Welcome, Mr. Kenobi." A man in a suit with sunglasses said. They all looked the same. Men. Fairly tall. Short brown hair. Black suit. Red tie. Ear piece radios. These were very sophisticated gangsters. They were running this planet well.

"I want to see Adorn Gabbet."

"What business do you have with Adorn Gabbet?"

"Business." I said with a nod. One smiled, and so did all the rest.

"You are wise. I'm sure Boss would like you."

"I hope to see Boss eventually, but for now I would like to see Adorn Gabbet at the Ice Joint."

"You got it."


	8. Green, Red, Yellow, Pink, Orange, Blue

**Well, it's here, Chapter 8. Still waiting for reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I own all characters except Obi-Wan and Anakin. The Ice Joint and Nerboath are creations of mine, and you won't be able to find them anywhere else. So yup. **

**Thanks for reading. All I ask now is that you review.**

* * *

Chapter 8

We approached a very modern looking building with giant blue lighted neon letters that read "The Ice Joint". I could already hear the loud music pumping through the speaker, and there was a constant flow of people entering the club.

"Adorn Gabbet works inside his club." Our escort says. "Just ask for him at the door."

I nodded, and Anakin and I left the jet car.

"Anakin, be ready. Don't say anything... stupid."

We walked into the club where there were dizzying lights that were always changing. As we searched for Adorn Gabbet, I found myself trying to remember the pattern. Green, red, yellow, pink. Green, red, yellow, pink, orange. Green, red, yellow, pink, orange, blue. Green, red, yellow, pink, orange, blue, green. And it started over.

"Green, red, yellow, pink, orange, blue, green." Anakin stated, almost years later.

"Finally." I mumbled to myself.

"Where is this guy?"

"Well, he's somewhere in this... mess." There were so many people here, it almost made me dizzy. Unlike some of the clubs on Coruscant this was not where the old and rich came for fun, it was where the young, misled cretins of the underworld came at night.

"Okay, well, maybe we should split up."

"No!" I said quickly. Anakin looked at me suspiciously, so I continued; "If we're going to find our Mr. Gabbet, then we'll find him together. Force knows you were never very good in politics."

Anakin shrugged.

We walked around and waited for some sign of Adorn Gabbet.

"Hey!"

I spun around and saw a body guard/security guard looking man.

"Are you the men looking for Adorn Gabbet?"

"Yes."

"This way." The man made me feel uncomfortable. I wondered how many weapons he was concealing in his jacket.

We walked through the crowds, avoiding the packed dance floor. I was beginning to feel dizzy because of the various noises, the lights, the smoke in the air. There were so many people doing drugs out in the open, that it gave me a slight idea of what kind of person Adorn Gabbet happened to be.

"Nervous?" I asked Anakin.

"A bit." He said, taking in a deep breath. We approached a door that had two guards standing there.

The man escorting us took out a card, and slid it through some sort of security lock. I looked over his shoulder and read the name on the card.

"Mr. Goran Thorn?" I asked.

"Yes, that's me." He said. "Mr. Gabbet will see you immediately."

We walked into a completely silent dark room. It had a desk, and a sofa on the opposite wall.

"We'll need to search you for weapons."

Anakin looked at me worriedly. I waved my hands in front of Mr. Thorn's face and said,

"On second thought, you don't need to search us. We're clean."

"On second thought, I don't need to search you. You're clean." The guard walked away, and we waited for Adorn Gabbet.

Soon, he came out, and it was not what I expected.


End file.
